Percy Jackson-O Herói Traído
by caiomf007
Summary: Percy Jackson após o término da guerra está em com sua namorada, porém tudo muda quando Percy de desaparecer por 3 meses para conseguir a benção de Atena para se casar com a Annie, quando um novo meio sangue chega e ele é meio-irmão do Percy. Nessa fic rola traição,lutas, momentos românticos, momentos picantes e tem um Percy diferente do normal,um Percy pegador, inteligente e muit
1. chapter 1

**POV):Percy**

Finalmente sem monstros por perto tentando me matar,faz tempo que não vejo minha sabidinha até que bateu uma saudade,pois faz tempo desde que saí para realizar os trabalhos para Atena me dar a benção para se casar com minha sabidinha,lembrei que Grover disse que ela estava a praia

Então fui em direção a praia,eu ia fazer uma supresa para minha sabidinha ia pedi-la em casamento,no caminho vejo que todos estão me olhando com pena,ai passo por Thalia

-Oi Thalia você viu a Annabeth??-pergunto a ela

-Vi sim está na praia-fala ela com um ar de pena

Mais nem liguei mais na frente perto da floresta vejo Nico e ele me olha com pena

-Por que você e o restante dos campistas me olhando assim com pena??-pergunto a Nico com um pouco de raiva

-Veja você mesmo-fala Nico apontando para a praia

Prosseguir em direção a praia quando eu chego lá e o que eu vejo faz meu coração partir a o meio,vejo vacabeth opps Annabeth se beijando com Jack meu meio irmão,tento me esconder e escutar a conversa e Annabeth fala uma coisa que me destruiu por dentro

-Jack você e bem melhor que o Percy eu nunca amei ele de verdade,so fiquei com ele para ganhar fama-fala a vacabeth

-Sim eu sei minha sabidinha,esse meu meio irmão Percy e só um corninho-fala Jack

-Mais ele não pode saber de nada,ainda quero brincar um pouco mais com ela-diz a Annabeth rindo e beijando o Jack

Eu não me aguentei e sai gritando

-O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI-chego gritando

-Percy,não e isso que você esta pensando-disse Annabeth

-Como assim Annabeth eu vi e ouvi tudo então na verdade você nunca me amou só me usou-digo quase chorando

-Sim Percy eu só lhe usei pois na verdade eu amo éo jack-fala Annabeth rindo

-O que aconteceu com a menina doce que conheci,o que está acontecendo-falo gritando

-Simples,você foi traído percy annabeth não quer mais você,na verdade ninguém quer mais você percy,você foi só mais um herói e mais nada até Quirion disse que não precisa mais de você e todos os campistas acha você patético, nem Poseidon gosta mais de você você é uma decepção para ele-fala Jack

-Eu te amei Annie,e você vai acabar com tudo por causa dele-falei quase chorando

-Você desaparece por 3 meses,o que quer que eu pense,eu achei que você tinha me abandonado,mas entenda Percy eu nunca te amei

Assim que ele terminou o discurso eu não consegui me controlar,acabei de ser traído pela pessoa que mais amo e pior ainda foi com meu meio irmão,todos do acampamento me despreza e até meu pai não gosta mais de me é então eu tirei uma caixinha do meu bolso e joguei para ela dizendo"Está aí o motivo da minha saída",porém foi muita coisa para assimilar,e aí deixei a raiva tomar conta de mim quanto menos eu esperava aparece um furacão de água me rodiano e umas ondas gigantesca, quando eu percebi eu tinha destruído a metade do acampamento mais não consegui controlar a raiva até que o senhor D aparece e me controla e dai do nada apago,quando me acordei estou no olimpo no meio do conselho e ai Zeus fala:

-Perseu Jackson,você esta sendo acusado de traição por tentar destruir e matar os campistas que não lhe fizeram nada-fala Zeus

Eu já estava com raiva e não tinha nada a perder falei

-O que foi titia Zeusa,ficou com raivinha??-eu falo rindo

Então Zeus olhou para me com um olhar de fúria, muita fúria e raiva,ai então Ártemis fala

-Pai como você pode condenar Percy o que ele fez de errado?-fala Ártemis

-Filha ele tentou destruir e matar todo que estavam no acampamento incluindo o maior herói de todos-fala a titia Zeusa

Ártemis começa a rir junto com mais 4 deuses

-Pai você chama Jack de maior herói de todos sendo que Percy já salvo o mundo 2 vezes-fala Ártemis indignada

-Meus queridos deuses eu abro uma assembleia para decidir o futuro de Percy Jackson,quem vota para ele ir para o tártaro??-pergunta Zeusa

Quando vejo só Ártemis,Apolo, Atena, Hades e Hefesto não levantam a mão,vejo que até meu pai voto a favor de minha morte

-E com isso declaro Percy culpado é mando ela para o tártaro-fala Zeus

-Não, pare pai Percy já me salvou várias vezes e já salvo o olimpo também-grita Ártemis

-Ele só fez isso por obrigação pois se fosse por ele,ele teria lhe abandonado-fala Zeus

Antes de eu cair no tártaro vejo que Thalia estava chorando e Ártemis me olha perguntando se era verdade mais antes de cair eu falo

-Se for por Lady Ártemis eu faria tudo de novo-falo caindo no tártaro, porém caio rindo

 **POV(Ártemis** )

Depois da morte de Percy eu saio correndo da sala e me teletransporto para o acampamento das caçadoras e entro em minha tenda e começo a chorar pensando que o único homem em que realmente merecia minha atenção o único homem que eu não odiava que eu sempre admirei estava morto eu não consegui suporta tudo isso,eu nem tinha percebido mais me apaixonei por Percy Jackson o herói traído...

Autor

Desculpe por algum erro,e minha primeira fanfic espero que gostem e me mandem ficas para melhorar a fanfic muito obrigado por lerem e até próximo capítulo


	2. A Proposta de Caos

**POV(Percy)**

Depois que o chão se abriu eu caí por uns 35 min,mas quando cheguei não tinha me machucado andei sem rumo bebendo fogo até que uma luz brilha e sai um homem com um terno roxo com preto que parecia o universo

-Quem é você?-falei olhando em direção ao homem

-Sou Caos criado do universo e tudo dentro dele-fala o homem

Eu até pensei em me ajoelhar mas a preguiça foi maior então eu disse

-Desculpa Caos mas não ficarei ajoelhado perante ao senhor, não tenho nada a perder mesmo-digo

-Tudo bem semi-deus não gosto quando se ajoelham perante a mim, faz eu parecer velho voltando ao assunto quero lhe fazer uma proposta-diz Caos

-Que proposta?-respondo

-Você Percy Jackson quer se tornar meu sucessor,príncipe do universo ser o general de meu exército?E ainda se tornar meu filho?-pergunta Caos

Nem demorei para responder não tinha nada a perder e ainda ganharia uma nova família sem nem pensar direito falei

-Sim-eu disse

 **POV(Ártemis)**

Estava em meu acampamento e do nada Zeus convoca todos no olimpo

-O que está acontecendo pai?-eu pergunto com ar de seria

-Todos estão presentes então vou falar o por que de eu chamar vocês aqui sem aviso,nos recebemos uma nova profecia-falo Zeus

Então qual profecia e essa?-pergunta Hades

-Eu recebi logo após que Percy foi para o tártaro a profecia e:

O herói traído retornará

E sua vingança ele terá

E uma nova guerra se iniciará

E só o herói traído nos salvará

-falo Apolo

Nesse momento meu coração bateu mais forte por um momento pensei que seria o Percy...

POV(Percy)

Quando aceitei a proposta do nada eu sumi do tártaro e apareceu em Aureum,no momento em que pisei no chão eu desmaiei,acordei com Caos do meu lado

-O que aconteceu??- pergunto a Caos

-Você desmaiou,pois aqui a gravidade e 100 vezes mais forte que a terra, e melhor se levantar logo temos 1000 anos para treinar-fala Caos

-Então só verei a terra daqui a 1000 anos?-pergunto para Caos

-Não Percy aqui o tempo passa mais rápido em 1000 anos aqui é 10 na terra-fala Caos

-Então e melhor começar logo,tamo esperando o quê?-falo olhando para Caos...

1000 anos depois/10 na terra

-Filho você já terminou seu treinamento e agora você receberá seus subordinados são eles:Alfa-Luke,Beta-Bianca,Zoe-Delta esse são os tenentes-fala Caos

Naquele momento eu gelei ver todos meu amigos vivos

-Como? vocês estão vivos?-falo com eles

-Sim Percy Caos nos ressuscitou-fala bianca

-Já que estão todos aqui vou mandar vcs para sua primeira missão, vocês iram a terra treinar os meios sangues e proteger algumas deusas em perigo,mas lembrando o mais importante sempre tenham uma entrada triunfal-fala Caos

Depois disso todos vão se arrumar para receber as bençãos,Zoe estava de armadura preta com verde e detalhes rosas,Bianca já estava toda de preto com detalhes dourados,Luke estava todo de branco com detalhes pretos já eu estava cm um capuz cinza com azul sem armadura e com uma máscara to até o meio do rosto no nariz e mudei meus cabelos para um cinza meio branco fiquei mais forte e musculoso que antes então todos recebemos as bençãos e fomos para o olimpo todos com máscara depois de nos aparecer Caos entra na sala e fala

-Esses são meu guardiões estou deixando eles aqui para treinar e proteger algumas deusas pois uma guerra se aproxima -fala Caos

Depois dele falar cada um se apresenta

-Eu sou Delta também conhecida como Zoe Doce-Amarga- naquele mesmo momento Ártemis começa a chorar e corre para abraçar Delta

-Eu sou Beta também conhecida como Bianca Di Ângelo-quando Hades ver su filha começa a lacrimejar e corre para abraça-lá

-Eu sou Alfa também conhecido como Luke Castellan-Hermes começa a chorar junto cm seu filhos lá presente e abraça Luke

-Eu só Ômega,filho de Caos príncipe do universo

-Qual seu nome verdadeiro garoto-pergunta Zeus

-Meu nome é Ômega -falo com um ar de sério

Zeus ia gritar comigo foi quando Caos interrompeu

-Eles vinheram para treinar e proteger algumas deusas que estão em perigo, vou falar quem deve ser protegida:Hestia-Beta,Afrodite-Delta,Hera-Alfa e Ártemis-Ômega

-Não preciso de um homem para me proteger,o onde você achou ele Caos-Grita Ártemis

-Achei ele no tártaro,sozinho pois foi traído por quem ele achava que amava -fala Caos

Por um momento todos se calaram e olharam para me e eu falei

-Pois é estava lá com um tal de Peter Johnson,mas o matei ele disse que queria morrer-falei sem nenhuma expressão

Quando terminei de falar viu algumas pessoas chorando Annabeth chorando dizendo que era culpa dela,Thalia também chorava e o que né impressionou foi a Ártemis chora acho que só eu vi,eu sempre tive uma queda por ela mais ela nunca percebeu,depois de tudo fomos enviados para o acampamento

-Nos somos o Guardiões de Caos, estamos aqui para treinar e proteger os deuses vamos ficar no chalé que o Caos construiu para nós-falei olhando para Quirion

-Sim guardiões-responde Quirion

Chego no refeitório todos olhando para nós com medo menos as filha de Afrodite que ficaram babando por me,depois de comer fui para o acampamento das caçadoras,cheguei lá não fui recebido muito bem todas me olhando com raiva e cara de deboche e algumas falando que não precisava de um homem protegendo ela é daí foi por diante,depois de um tempo lá aparece Apolo e Ártemis e nos leva para o acampamento chegando lá todos se preparam a caça a bandeira..

 **Autor**

 **Muito obrigado por lerem até aqui , lembrando essa é minha primeira fic desculpe qualquer erro e comentem dando dicas para fic**


End file.
